jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Bizarro
Bizarro is the name of Superman's imperfect clone and one of Superman's greatest enemies. 'Origins' In hopes of creating his own Superman that he could control, Lex Luthor had his top scientists working on creating a genetic duplicate of the Man of Steel. They tried replicating the DNA of the Kryptonian believing him to be a human with superhuman powers, but found that the DNA was not even human and they created a carbon copy of Superman. Ordering the clone be destroyed after dubbing it "Bizarro". ''Superwoman: The Series Episode 1 Bizarro was one of the cloned experiments created by Luthor in order to create his own version of Superman. Despite his attempts, the experiment failed and Bizarro managed to escape his cloning tube. He then proceeded to fight his way out of the facility and began roaming free outside the Metropolis General Hospital. Despite their attempts to destroy him, Bizarro survived and began wrecking havoc amongst Metropolis. Superwoman, having fought her way through the hospital to get outside, found Bizarro outside and causing havoc in Metropolis. She engaged him in an intense fist fight and managed to subdue the clone before anymore damage was done to the city. 'Personality & Traits' As a warped copy of Superman, Bizarro is a known to have noble intentions of saving people, however is often responsible for more harm than good. He has shown to be good once in a while, however he's often known to serve the Secret Society of Super-Villains more often. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Bizarro Physiology:' As a being created from an imperfect cloning process, Bizarro's physiology is mostly opposite to Superman's. This includes him being not as intelligent, possessing chalk-white carbon based malformed skin. **'Invulnerability:' Like Superman, Bizarro is virtually invulnerable to almost every form of physical abuse. This even includes an immunity to green Kryptonite. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like Superman, Bizarro is capable of lifting tons over his head with ease and can even apply such strength into his attacks. **'Superhuman Speed:' Another power hailing from Superman, Bizarro is capable of moving at speeds rivaling the fastest jets, on both land and in the air. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Bizarro is capable of remaining in a fight for an indeterminate amount of time before tiring out. **'Flight:' Like Superman, Bizarro has no real problem getting off the ground and flying around. **'Self-Sustenance:' Where Superman needs the use of either a blue or yellow sun to maintain his powers, Bizarro however needs no sun to maintain his, nor does he need to eat, sleep or breathe oxygen. **'Heat Breath:' Bizarro is incapable of emitting beams of intense heat from his eyes, however he does possess the ability to produce a powerful blast of fire from his mouth, which in terms stems from Superman's arctic breath and heat vision. **'Arctic Vision:' Another ability that stems from Superman's heat vision and arctic breath, Bizarro can produce beams from his eyes. Despite possessing this ability, he doesn't produce beams of heat, rather beams of intense cold. Abilities *'Hand-Hand Combat:' Despite not possessing any martial arts, Bizarro has shown to have the basic use of hand to hand combat. 'Weaknesses' *'Blue Kryptonite:''' A form of Kryptonite created from the duplicator ray and green Kryptonite, Bizarro cannot be around Blue Kryptonite or it will have the same effect on him as green Kryptonite does on Superman. Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Kryptonians Category:Clones Category:Bizarro Clones Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains